Naru's little secret
by ghost44
Summary: Naru is back and has a little secret. Whats his secret and why is Mai asking some many questions. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost: hey guys. This is a short story I decided to write to get my mind off of my other story's, so please don't hate.

Normal POV

Naru is coming back to day and he has a secret I just know it. I wonder what it is?' Mai thought as she waited with Yasu at the airport. 'I can't believe that everyone was busy today, at least Yasu wasn't.' Mai thought looking around.

"Where is everyone else at?" Yasu asked trying to past the time.

"They said they where going to be busy." Mai said with a hint of distrust.

"There here." Yasu whispered to Mai which scarred her half to death.

"Yasu why did you.." Mai said then stopped and noticed Naru standing right in front of her. "Hey. How was England?" Mai asked quickly.

"Your still an idiot." Naru said ignoring her question.

"Fine then your not joining me or my team. Good luck finding another office. Come on Yasu." Mai said grabbing Yasu's hand and draged him through the crowd.

"Are you serious?" Yasu asked as they got into Mai's car.

"Oh don't worry when we get to the office expect visitors." Mai said driving off.

"Oh your clever. I have taught you well young grasshopper." Yasu said pushing up his glasses so it would make a glare.

"You taught me well Sansei." Mai said driving up to the SPR office.

WITH LIN AND NARU

"So when are you going to go to the office and ask for forgiveness?" Lin asked hailing a cab.

"Fine you caught me. I was going to do it now." Naru said telling the cabby to take them to the SPR office.

Once they got to the office they walked in. "Hey Mai you were right. Someone is here to see you." Yasu said walking to her office.

"Alright. Tell them to come into my office." Mai ordered when he opened the door.

"Can I talk to you in private first?" Naru asked coming into her office.

"Sure. Have a seat." Mai said sitting straight up in her seat.

"I'm sorry for all I've done and for..." Naru started off but could not finish.

"I forgive you. You know Gene had an idea for you turning me down." Mai said standing up and going to sit on his lap which surprised him enough for him to let it show.

"And what would that be?" Naru asked getting a little nervous.

"Nervous are we. Well he said its because your gay." Mai whispered into his ear making him blush some places.

"I am not gay." Naru said trying not to make his voice shaky.

"Then kiss me." Mai said with a smirk.

"What?" Naru asked surprised that she would even ask that.

"I said if your not gay then kiss me." Mai explained whispering in his ear again.

"If I do it will you drop the gay thing?" Naru asked getting a little more flushed.

"Yes, but if you don't I guess it would be fun to have a gay coworker or a gay..." Mai started off but got cut off by Naru kissing her. "So your not gay." Mai said a little breath taken.

"No I'm not gay I'm bi." Naru said realizing he just reviled that he also falls for guys.

"Wow. How long?" Mai asked lost of words.

"A long time, but that's nothing you need to worry about." Naru said kissing Mai again making her breathless.

"You need to stop doing that." Mai said making her blush a deep red.

"Why? Your so cute when you blush." Naru said making Mai blush even more.

WITH YASU AND LIN

"What do you think their talking about?" Yasu asked Lin.

"I don't know but I'm about to ask." Lin said with a mischievous smile and knocked on Mai's office door. There was a small squeak, then a thud, and then someone saying come in. Lin opened the door to find Mai hurrying to her chair with a deep red blush and Naru have a dust of a blush on his cheeks. "You know if I'm interrupting something I can give you a few minutes." Lin said with amusement.

"No. What do you need?" Mai asked getting annoyed.

"I wanted to know when I can start working?" Lin asked still amused.

"Well both of you can start tomorrow. I need you rested up for our next case." Mai said grabbing her only copy of the case and handed it to Lin.

"I want to stay and look over notes." Naru said looking her straight in the eye.

"You can stay its your sleep." Mai said in a monotone voice.

"I will just be at the hotel." Lin said standing up and leavening.

"What did you see when you walked in?" Yasu asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well when I walked on Mai had a deep red blush and Naru had a dust of a blush." Lin said with amusement. "I got to go." Lin said walking to the door.

"Wait I can drive you to the nearest hotel." Yasu said walking out behind him.

"They're gone, so what do you want to?" Mai asked sitting on Naru's lap.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Naru asked kissing Mai.

"Well, I want to know more about you being bi." Mai said with an innocent look.

"You don't need to know anything about it." Naru said kissing Mai on her neck.

"Fine then. I need my sleep anyway." Mai said getting up and walking out of her office. Naru got up and followed her out and grabbed her by the waist and..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Recap

"Fine then. I need my sleep anyway." Mai said getting up and walking out of her office. Naru got up and followed her out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "So do you want to come over?" Mai asked as Naru kissed her neck.

"I would love to." Naru said walking out behind her.

Mai got in her car and so did Naru. "You ready?" Mai asked kissing him and then getting a nod.

AT Mai's Apartment

"Come on in I will show you my bedroom." Mai said walking into her apartment pulling Naru's hand. When they went into the bedroom Mai pushed him onto the bed. "Now will you tell me?" Mai asked with a smirk.

"You did a tease?" Naru asked getting aggravated.

"Now I wouldn't call it a tease, I would call it a plan. Now tell me more about you being bi?" Mai asked innocently.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Naru asked giving up.

"How did you find out?" Mai asked laying down next to him.

"Well I started feeling something towards another man." Naru started off.

"Who was it?" Mai asked getting a glare from Naru.

"That is non of your business." Naru bit out.

"I won't tell. You can trust me." Mai said with a pout face.

"Fine. Just don't tell him. It's Yasu." Naru said covering his face.

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Mai asked so surprised.

"Yes. Now can we not talk?" Naru asked getting a little embarrassed.

"Fine. Good night." Mai gave up and snuggled closer to Naru and fell asleep.

"Good night." Naru said giving Mai a kiss on her forehead and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Ghost: So i know don't kill me because its short. I'm sorry i just haven't had enough time.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Fine. Good night." Mai gave up and snuggled closer to Naru and fell asleep.

"Good night." Naru said giving Mai a kiss on her forehead and slowly falling asleep.

Morning at 5:00

Mai woke up to her phone ringing. She reached over and answered it. "Hello."

"Hi this is your recent client. I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to come now." Her recent client said.

"Ok. Are you sure?" Mai asked a little confused.

"Yep. Bye now." The client said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Naru asked tiredly.

"My ex-client. She said that she didn't need us to come." Mai said getting up and grabbing some clothes and went to the bathroom to changed. "You ready to go to the office?" Mai asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. Lets go." Naru said heading to the door.

2 hours after they got to the office

"Hey guys. I thought you weren't coming in today." Mai said as she walked out of her office.

"Yeah but we decided to get you, Naru and Lin to join in on a game with us. Will you?" Masako asked surprising the three.

"Ok." Was all Mai said as she sat down by Naru. Naru and Lin nodded and joined.

"Alright. Truth or Dare Mai?" Yasu asked turning towards her with a evil grin.

"I know I'm just going to regret this, but dare." Mai said unsure.

"I dare you to kiss Naru." Yasu said with and evil laugh.

"Sure." Mai said and kissed Naru which surprised everyone and what surprised them more was Lin taking a picture. "Lin. If you do not hand me your phone so I can erase that photo I will kill you." Mai said in a low deadly voice that scared everyone including Lin and Naru.

Lin handed over his phone and Mai erased the photo with Lin thinking 'Good thing I sent it to Madoka'

"Yasu dare or dare?" Mai asked with an evil grin that would make Naru run for the hills.

Yasu gulped and said "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss monk on the lips." Mai and Naru said in unison surprising everyone.

"No stay away you perv." Monk said crawling away from him.

"Monk after he kisses you. You get to dare someone else." Mai said which distracted him so Yasu kissed him.

"Ok Yasu truth or dare?" Monk asked with a blush on his cheeks.

"Truth." Yasu said.

"Are you gay?" Monk asked only getting a nerves look.

"Yes." Yasu confessed which made Mai almost choke on the tea she was drinking.

Mai started whispering to Naru and they both got up and went to her office. "Naru this is your chance." Mai whispered as they walked into her office. No one heard her but Naru.

"I can't. I'm to embarrassed." Naru said after Mai closed and locked her office door.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Mai asked a little concerned.

"It's just. I don't want anybody finding out and what if he doesn't like me like that?" Naru asked a little scared.

"Ok how about this I go and talk to Yasu and find out for you?" Mai asked giving him a hugged.

"What makes you think he will tell you?" Naru asked getting doubtful.

"We are best friends. He will tell me." Mai said walking out and Naru followed. "Yasu will you come into my office for a second?" Mai asked getting a nod from Yasu.

"What do you need?" Yasu asked as Mai closed her office door.

"Well, I wanted to know more about you being gay, like how did you know and how long?" Mai ask sitting in one of the chairs.

"I kinda found out when I fell for another man and I have been gay for 4 years." Yasu answered felling like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"So since you started working with SPR. Who was the guy?" Mai asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Promise not to tell. It's Naru." Yasu said slowly and uneasy.

"Perfect." Mai exclaimed realizing she said it out loud. "Ok will you stay after everyone leaves?" Mai asked with hopeful eyes.

"Ok." Yasu said walking out of the room.

When they walked out they heard monk ask Naru "Do you have feelings towards Mai?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Naru answered with a monotone voice.

"Come on everyone can see it. You and Mai going into her office to probably-" monk started off.

"That is enough! Everyone out!" Mai yelled getting aggravated. "And monk what we do in my office or talk about is non of your damn business." Mai said before he walked out. "Naru, Yasu. Come into my office." Mai said walking back into her office with the two following. Mai closed the door and started off. "Yasu you know how I said Naru had a little secret?" Mai asked getting a nod from Naru for her to continue. "Well, Naru is bi and how he found out was that he fell in love with you and me. Naru I think Yasu can tell you himself." Mai said walking out into the sitting area with Lin.

"What are they talking about in there?" Lin asked very curious but he didn't show it.

"Non of your business." Mai simply answered.

With Naru And Yasu

"I found out I was gay because I fell in love with you." Yasu said uneasy and nervous.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I love you Yasu." Naru said kissing him only to stop after a second whe they heard a gasp and then a thud.

"Lin I told you not to go in there." Mai said rushing to his side. "You continue I'll just close the door and tend to him." Mai said closing the door and dragging Lin to the couch.

"Am I dreaming?" Lin asked confused.

"Nope. You okay?" Mai asked worried.

"Fine." Lin said in sarcastic tone.

* * *

Ghost: you get to choose who naru chooses Mai or Yasu? You choose!


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost: okay so I decided to keep going and I have a new idea thanks to Alexia1993. I Do not own ghost hunt. Also warning maybe OOC TO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

* * *

Recap

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I love you Yasu." Naru said kissing him only to stop after a second when they heard a gasp and then a thud.

"Lin I told you not to go in there." Mai said rushing to his side. "You continue I'll just close the door and tend to him." Mai said closing the door and dragging Lin to the couch.

"Am I dreaming?" Lin asked confused.

"Nope. You okay?" Mai asked worried.

"Fine." Lin said in sarcastic tone.

"Just don't tell anyone please." Mai said getting up. "I'm going to make some tea. Do you want any?" Mai asked heading to the kitchen.

"Please." Was all Lin said and Mai made four cups of tea. She handed one to Lin and then knocked on her office door. She opened it after she heard 'come in'. "I made some tea." Mai said cheerfully. "So I guess your going to embrace your gay side?" Mai asked still cheerful.

"Yes, but can we still be friends?" Naru asked with a real smile.

"Mmm, I guess having two gay best friends is better than one." Mai said setting the tea down. "I'm going to go calm Lin down." Mai said shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Lin asked still very confused.

"Yep. Trust me." Mai said with a sad expression on her face, but then it turned happy. "Do you think I should be evil and send this picture to Madoka?" Mai asked in a low voice and showed Lin the picture.

"Well I don't think it's evil, but if you don't want to do it I can." Lin said with a glint in his eye.

"Here." Was all Mai said and gave her phone to Lin. It was a picture of Naru and Yasu kissing. Lin sent the picture.

"So, may I accompany you to dinner?" Lin asked standing up and holding out his hand and Mai took it.

"Let's go. Bye Naru and Yasu. See you tomorrow." And off they went. "So do you want to drive?" Mai asked as they walked out.

"I don't have a car." Lin said with a dashing smile and a real one too.

"We can use mine." Mai said handing him the keys and pointing to a midnight blue car.

"Nice car." Lin said opening up the passenger side door for Mai.

"Thank you." Mai said as she got in.

Lin got in on the drivers side. "With how famous you are, I'm surprised you don't have a limo." Lin said very surprised.

"I rather drive my self around and mainly Masako gets all the attention. I don't allow any reporters in." Mai spoke the truth.

"And why is that?" Lin asked looking over at her then back at the road.

"On a case a reporter was stupid enough to sneak into the house we were investigating and we were about to go into one of the rooms that was a hot spot when we found him on the floor dead. He had angered the spirit."Mai said sadly.

"What did the cops do?" Lin asked getting curious.

"We showed them the footage and they believed it. We got rid of the spirit and we left. We all felt like it was our fault." Mai said sadly. "So where you taking me?" Mai asked getting off the subject.

* * *

Ghost: Ok its short i know and im sorry R&R please.


End file.
